Lily Pads and Flowers
by perishedlove
Summary: A sort of sequel to Ever The Same, Brother. Inuyasha comes upon the same dead field Sesshomaru had and thinks over another memory. And then he finds his long lost gift. InuSess YAOI Incest


That scent. I knew it so well and I'd been waiting so long to just get one whiff of it. But maybe today…maybe today was the day I'd finally get to see him again. I didn't want a fight, though. What I wanted was to just talk to him about everything.

But I could already tell that his scent was fading, which meant he was leaving the area. He was running away!

My feet instinctively moved faster as my companions struggled just to keep up, but they said no word of protest for once in our travels. I could definitely get used to that. But all thoughts aside from that, my brother was getting away and I was going to miss him.

I could already see the tree line and beyond into the field I had known since childhood, but now it was dead and nothing but dirt. That also really disappointed me. That spot was special and it was supposed to look extravagant and all like in dreams or something. By the time I broke through the vines hanging from the trees, there was no sign of my elder brother. Sesshomaru had escaped me once again.

I sighed in defeat and dropped to my knees. My friends soon caught up with me and relaxed when they saw I'd stopped. But when Kagome saw me, she gave me a concerned look and kneeled down in front of me. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why'd you bring us here again anyway?"

As she said this Inuyasha couldn't help but think it held an incredulous tone to it. He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive position. "Well you don't have to stay here. You can continue and I'll catch up later."

He tried to act tough and keep his calm on the outside, but inside he was breaking down just being in this place. He felt his memories creeping up on him in every single direction when he looked around. It was suffocating at first, but also soothing at the same time. Remembering made him happy.

"But Inuyasha…Are you sure you'll be okay here alone? Cause we really have to move if we're going to get Sango back to Kaede's. She's really sick you know." Kagome tried to conceal her urgency in failure.

Miroku hastily agreed. They all knew he was smitten with the girl after all. "Yes, we really must keep moving. She's getting worse day by day and it's at least a twelve hour walk from here." The monk said this while holding onto said slayer's hand and stroking it reassuringly. Sango had fallen asleep long ago though. Kirara was now carrying her in her current condition.

Inuyasha tried to give what he thought was a smile and said, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I mean seriously, are you forgetting who I am?"

Kagome grinned as little Shippou jumped on her left shoulder. "Yeah, we can leave him alone. Inuyasha's the best fighter of us all. Let's head out Kagome." The sly fox demon skillfully left out the part about sensing Inuyasha's depression of course. He probably wanted to be alone anyway.

"Right." She confirmed before turning and leaving with the rest, waving as they disappeared over the rolling hills. Inuyasha watched them go to make sure they couldn't see him anymore and then got to thinking.

Everything he and Sesshomaru had done that he held dear to his heart had happened right here. Inuyasha could even remember that one memory that stuck out in his mind. A gift from his brother was precious and he had wanted to keep it forever, but he'd lost it the same day he'd gotten it. He hadn't seen it since.

But another memory that made him smile was a bit different. It was much more pleasurable and proved it's purpose to make him joyful. It all seemed so clear that day. He'd finally realized that his brother made a difference in his life. And he also found out that he knew all along that they'd be active each other's lives until they both died.

_Memory:_

Inuyasha sat surrounded by water on a solid rock in the middle of the pond. It was warm spring and he'd been out the whole entire day. The wind was at full force today, though. It created lovely ripples in the surface of the clear blue water. They reminded him of his brother. You couldn't touch them or you'd ruin them completely and everyone knew that so you thought they were just out of your reach. He was picking at the petals of a water lily and staring at his reflection in the pond when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing? I've been looking for you all day you know." Sesshomaru came walking towards him in his fine silk robes as graceful as ever, eyeing the water lily in his hand. Inuyasha smiled at the sight of his elder and instantly jumped into the pond to get out and go to Sesshomaru. They were only a year apart in age, but the younger of the two was so childish anyway. Or maybe it was the older who was much too grown up.

"You gave me quite a scare when I couldn't find you." Before he knew it, Inuyasha had jumped on him in a hug all wet and dirty from playing. Sesshomaru only smirked though. He didn't really mind. Not as long as it was Inuyasha hugging him. His voice suddenly took on a serious tone. "Don't do that again, okay? You know how much I…Now, should we go clean you up?"

"Oo-kay." The younger sighed at the idea of getting a bath, but if Sesshomaru wanted him to… "Will you take one with me?" He glanced up at his brother as they began their way back to the castle.

Sesshomaru stared down at Inuyasha with intense eyes. "Maybe." He said softly. When he saw Inuyasha's eyes brighten, he knew he at least had to be with his brother during the bath. He didn't have to be in it, but just there. Because if Inuyasha was happy, so was he.

As soon as they got to the castle grounds, they went to the bathing house and got a nice hot bath for Inuyasha. The now unclothed Inuyasha jumped into the warm water with glee and little fits of giggles.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, only sighed and began to pull bottles of oils from a small chest in the corner of the room. When he got all he needed he opened a glass crystal-like one, he poured some into his open palm and then started scrubbing the unexpecting hanyou's furry head.

The younger squirmed under his brother's merciless hands and whimpered when one came down to catch his upper arm and hold him straight. He then told Inuyasha to dunk his head under and the younger complied willingly. Sesshomaru repeated the process again with another sort of oil and then pulled over a towel lying on the chest top that held the oils.

Sesshomaru wordlessly held the unfolded towel out in front of himself. Inuyasha scrambled out of the bath and into the fuzzy white towel as his brother wrapped it around him and pulled him in for a short squeeze of a hug.

The pup smiled in bliss as he did so and then the two walked up to Inuyasha's room where the servants would be waiting with fresh clothes. As soon as they came to the door Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha around to face him and said sternly yet gently, "Inuyasha you get dressed for bed and then go to sleep. I will see you in the morning." He was about to leave him when he spun back around quickly and said something else that made Inuyasha laugh.

"And please don't come into my room late at night again. You kept me up all night with your ramblings." The silver- haired youkai said this seriously, but a small smile played on his lips as well. Inuyasha could only smile broadly back as his brother turned and left.

But as he walked down the hallway Inuyasha couldn't resist yelling one more thing to him. "Sessho…you are like a ripple." This made his brother crane his neck to give him a look of confusion at first, but then his eyes showed understanding and he looked back in front of him.

"You are like a water lily, Inuyasha. You make the lily pad much more attractive to look at and stand out in the overall picture of the pond. You're beautiful and my favorite flower of all." At this Inuyasha's eyes widened and he could only stare as his brother disappeared around the corner in silence.

That smile…it made him keep grinning like a fool the rest of the day every time Sesshomaru smiled. It was rare that he did, but he did eventually. It warmed Inuyasha's heart to know that he was the only one that could do that to Sesshomaru. He wanted to please his brother. He wanted him to be proud of him. Very proud. And that's what kept Inuyasha going through life, just knowing he was doing it for Sesshomaru. Well at least at that time…

_Memory End:_

Inuyasha sighed as the wind blew lightly, not nearly as bad as that day. His face held a peaceful expression from just reminiscing that day. It was definitely calming. And then something else caught his attention bringing him to forget the previous thoughts and think of the other memory.

A gold bracelet lying by a red bud coming up from the ground. The gold was braided and had a dagger charm dangling from it. Unshed tears came into Inuyasha's eyes and his vision blurred a bit. He picked up the piece of jewelry and held it next to his heart, holding it like a lifeline. He began to pray on it, a silent secret prayer for no one to know but him. And then he began to walk away from the field.

Sesshomaru knew. He knew he'd keep it. Sesshomaru had probably opened the locket by now. And the inscription still held true also. Inuyasha was sincerely looking forward to spending a twelve-hour walk alone to Kaede's village. He'd probably be a bit emotional for a while. He might even cry a bit.

* * *

**_-PL_**

**_I edited out the song. I didn't really think it fit. I think it's better this way anyway, don't you agree?_**


End file.
